15 stycznia 1992
TP1 08:00 Dzień dobry – poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 „Giełda pracy, giełda szans” 10:05 „Dynastia” – serial prod. USA 11:50 Wiadomości 12:00-16:00 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 12:00 Agroszkoła: Koła – ogumienie i gąsienice, przepisy ruchu 12:25 Ekonomika – Wyniki gospodarstw o różych kierunkach produkcji /2/ 12:30 Piąty akt – fragmenty 12:45 Telelitera – teleturniej literacki dla dzieci 13:05 Spotkania z literaturą: „Poezja Krajowa – XIX w.” 13:45 Wielkie historie małych miast - Drobin, dawna posiadłość rodziny Krymskich na Mazowszu 14:15 Telewizyjny słownik biograficzny historii najnowszej – Aleksander Kamiński - pedagog, historyk, działacz ZHP, jeden z głównych organizatorów "Szarych Szeregów" 14:45 „Rody Polskie” – Radziwiłlowie, cz. 2 15:15 Piąty akt - Fragmenty 15:30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: - Szkoły w Europie – partnerzy w systemie edukacyjnym 16:00 Studio 7 Proponuje 16:15 Dla młodych widzów: „Wychowawca” - serial prod. USA 16:40 „Sami o sobie” – program dla nastolatków 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 „Kinomania” – program Krzysztofa Gostkowskiego 17:55 „Klinika zdrowego człowieka” 18:15 „Test – magazyn konsumenta” 18:30 „Encyklopedia II wojny światowej”: Wojna o gospodarkę 18:55 „Zielona linia” – program Redakcji Rolnej 19:15 Dobranoc: „Radkowe radości” 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 „Dynastia” – serial prod. USA 21:00 Studio „Temat” 21:30 „Inna Moskwa” – film dok. prod. franc. 22:25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:45 Jutro w programie 22:50 BBC World Service 23:30 Zakończenie programu TP2 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Rano 08:00 Gazeta domowa 08:10 Telewizja biznes 08:30 "Ulisses 31": "W sercu wszechświata ” – serial anim. prod. franc. 08:55 Świat kobiet – magazyn 09:20 Pokolenia – serial prod. USA 09:40 Rano 10:00 CNN 10:10 Język niemiecki /14/ 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Pokolenia – serial prod. USA 17:00 Losowanie zakładów Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17:05 „Meandry architektury” – zdrowe materiały 17:35 „Allo, allo”/9/ – serial prod. ang. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Era nuklearna /2/ - „Broń z wyboru” – serial dok. prod. ang. 19:30 J. angielski (44) 20:00 Publicystyka kulturalna 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport 21:35 „Moja piękna pralnia” – film fab. prod. angielskiej 23:05 „Reduta” – program studyjno-filmowy 00:00 Panorama TP Katowice 15.00 Program satelitarny - CNN 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Program satelitarny - MTV 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Hej Bun, Bu" film dla dzieci 16.15 Studio Regionalne 16.30 "Bliżej prawa" - magazyn pod red. Ewy Kozik 17.00 "Betlejka Śląska" - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 17.30 Studio Regionalne 17.45 "Piosenki z tamtych lat" - program Mai Pawlity 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Studio Regionalne 18.40 "Papa Bilong - Mipela" - reportaż z Nowej Gwinei 19.00 "Znak Orła" - film fabularny 19.30 Program satelitarny MTV RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh - Magazin 8.25 Wiadomości 8.30 Der Hammer - ser. anim. 8.55 Autostrada do nieba - ser. tv 9.45 Reich und Schon - ser. 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - ser. tv 11.00 Die wilde Rose - ser. tv 11.45 Gemini Man - ser. tv 12.30 Zawsze gdy bierze pigułkę - ser. tv 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - ser. tv 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. tv 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. tv 15.05 Dallas - ser. tv 15.55 ChiPs - ser. krym. USA 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Durchgedrreht 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose - ser. tv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Zuruck in die Vergangen - ser. tv 20.50 Servus, Gruezi und Hallo 21.15 Gottschalk - show 22.15 Stern TV 22.50 Der flotte Dreier 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie 0.55 Walka z mafią 1.40 Twilight Zone - ser. tv 2.05 Film 3.30 Film 5.00 After Hours ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Sporty wodne 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Go. Holenderski magazyn sportów motorowych 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Afrykański Puchar Narodów, migawki z meczów 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Hokej na lodzie - podsumowanie tygodnia 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Afrykański Puchar Narodów - migawki z meczów 16.30 Boks 18.00 Koszykówka 1991/92 19.00 Jeździectwo - show w Stuttgarcie 19.30 Afrykański Puchar Narodów, Zambia - Ghana - na żywo 21.30 Narciarstwo. Puchar Świata 22.00 Golf 23.00 Afrykański Puchar Narodów - migawki z meczów 24.00 Hokej na lodzie Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - ser. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Der Feuerstrum - epos wojenny USA 11.10 Złota lista przebojów muzyki ludowej 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Telegiełda (1) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Telegiełda (2) 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. tv 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - ser. tv 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. tv 16.00 Booker - ser. krym. USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show z nagrodami 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Jessas, der Stroch - przedst. teatralne 21.50 Akut - afery, analizy. argumenty 22.25 Deine Frau - das unbekannte Wesen - film niem. 0.05 Wiadomości 0.15 Vision der Dunkheit - film USA 1.45 Zapowiedzi programowe 1.55 Sat 1 Text fur alle 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF - Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Kultura 14.15 Lustige MusIkanten - muz. ludowa 15.45 Wie uns der Schnabel gewachsen ist - pieśni ludowe 16.30 Frohe Klange aus dem Munsterland - muz. ludowa 17.00 Mini - ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Wickie... und die starken Manner - ser. anim. 17.35 Sergeant Berry - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus der Schweiz - progr. o Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 Sat - Studio 19.30 Recht brisant - reportaże sądowe 20.00 Nie zawsze musi być kawior - ser. tv 21.00 Auch sie sind meine Sohne - łotewski film dok. 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiadomości 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Die Weltumseglung - film USA 0.05 10 vor 10 - wiadomości ze Szwajcarii Pro 7 6.00 Jane und Kathleen - ser. austral. 7.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 8.35 Muppet Show 9.05 Air Force 10.00 Trio mi vier Fausten 11.00 Ohne Liebe Geht es nicht 12.40 Glucksrad Reise 13.35 Hurra, wir sind mal wieder Junggesellen 15.10 Ein Fall fur Professor Chase - ser. sensac. USA 16.05 Herzschlag des Lebens - ser. USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Highwayman - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Die Bounty - film przyg. USA, Po filmie: Wiadomości 22.15 Jake und McCabe - Durch dick und dunn - ser. USA 23.05 Made in Heaven - komedia USA 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Der Nachtfalke 1.45 Wiadomości 1.55 Der schwarze Jack 3.30 Wiadomości 3.40 Hitchhiker 4.05 Das ist die Liebe der Husaren MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV' s Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Diany Ross 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski. wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (c.d.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowe 23.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znani wykonawcy, popularne utwory 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - prog. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. 9.55 Playabout - progr dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 What a Country - ser. 11.30 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - ser. 14.30 Another World - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Brides - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - ser. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komed. 19.00 Facts of Life - ser. 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Totall Hidden Video - Show 21.00 Serial telewizyjny 22.00 Wiseguy - ser. krym. 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Night Court - ser. komed. 24.00 Sonny Spoon - ser. krym. 1.00 Telegazeta Rai Uno 6:55 Unomattina 7:00, 8:00, 9:00, 10:00 TG1 Mattina 10:05 Unomattina Economia 10:25 Supernonna - telefilm 11:00 Da Milano TG1 11:05 Provaci ancora Harry - telefilm. "Non si pub prevedere tutto" 11:55 Che tempo fa - Prognoza pogody 12:00 Piacere Raiuno, prowadzą Gigi Sabani, Totto Cotugno i Daniela Bonito, w przerwie o 12:30 Tg1 Flash 13:30 Telegiornale 13:55 TG1 - 3 minuti di... 14:00 Piacere Raiuno (c. d.) 14:30 L'albero azzurro 15:00 DSE - Green - "Ragazze e ragazzi"; "Lavoro news" 16:00 BIG! - program dla młodzieży 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 TG1 Flash 18:05 Kupon z oczkiem 18:15 Italia chiamo, C. Pisacane 18:50 Il mondo di Quark 19:40 Almanacco del giorno dopo; Che tempo fa 20:00 Telegiornale 20:40 Il Barbiere di Siviglia - z G. Rossini, reż. Carlo Verdone (część 1) 22:15 TG1 - Linea Notte 22:30 Il Barbiere di Siviglia (część 2) 23:30 TG S - Mercoledi sport 0:15 TG1 Notte; Che tempo fa 0:45 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:55 Piłka nożna. Portugalia - Hiszpania 2:25 Północ i okolice 3:00 TG1 Linea notte 3:15 Gli Avvoltoi - film 4:45 TG1 Linea notte 5:00 Nel regno della Fiaba 5:50 Divertimenti 6:05 Davinia - telefilm Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku